


Stick Together

by Michevalier



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Happy Pocky Day 2018, Hotdogshipping, I felt like writing it lol, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot, Short & Sweet, Shosaku, Slice of Life, The Pocky Game, Yusaku might be a bit OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 02:15:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16588844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michevalier/pseuds/Michevalier
Summary: Yusaku is not particularly fond of Pocky Day, but what would he do if Shoichi were to offer him one of those chocolate sticks to share?





	Stick Together

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing to say except Happy Pocky Day! ^_^

If there was any day that could literally chase Yusaku like this, it was this day, the eleventh of November. It has been only a half of his school period, but he already heard (and counted, just be sure) the word "pocky" exactly fifty two times. And even though he tried to stay away from the frenzied agiotage, he felt weird as hell when he had to hide in a gym storage room during one break as he realized Shima's intention to share a pocky with him of all people.

"A tough day, eh?" Ai mocked his partner on their way home, unmistakably reading signs of relief on his usually stony poker face.

"Like usual," Yusaku was doing his best to show how disassociated he was from today's collective madness.

"Ai sense fun in the air," the Ignis cackled.

Yusaku's initial plan was to go home and call it all a day, and yet his legs automatically, as usually, took him in the direction where Cafe Nagi would be. Recently the boy found himself more eager to spend more time in the cramped hot dog truck for no reason in particular... maybe.

"Oh? Hi, Kusanagi!" Ai gleefully waved to the man, but then immediately shut his mouth and hid inside Yusaku's Duel Disc as the boy's glare clearly let him know that his noise was inappropriate when a crowd of custormers was still waiting for their orders.

"Hey you two," Shoichi looked exeptionally happy as he served each and every person.

"Whoa, you're quite busy today," Ai reemerged only when Yusaku carried him inside the truck. "So unusual."

"Well, today is the day," the man replied in a sing-song, his great mood and big smile outshined the sun itself."

"Kusanagi-san?" Yusaku raised an eyebrow as soon as he noticed the reason of his "shining". "Were those on your menu before?"

"Hehe," Shoichi grabbed one pack out of bunch and shook it in his hand as if he was a little child playing with a rattle. "Nope, it's today's only "special offer" in Cafe Nagi! It's "Hot Pocky"! Buy a pack and get a fifty percent discount on a hot dog and coffee!"

Yusaku and Ai exchanged looks, but before either could comment on that Shoichi was already happily chirping to yet another customer.

The liveliness lasted till six o'clock. Yusaku was already finishing his homework and Ai was pretending to nap inside the Duel Disc.

"Phew," Shoichi demonstratively wiped his forehead as he closed the shop. "That's it for today."

"Good work," Yusaku put the last dot and closed his exersice-book. "I guess your income is more than satisfying?"

"You bet," the man beamed. "Pocky Day is the best day for making money! I've earned the sum I would usually get for three days!"

"Still though," Ai "woke up". "What's the deal with those sticks?"

"Oh, this?" Shoichi got one remaining pack out of the pocket on his jeans. "Those are sweets and today is a national holiday to celebrate the exact day they first appeared."

"Why?" the Ignis tilted his head. "Are they special?"

"Not really," Yusaku behind him sighed. "Those are just a sweet snack, simple chocolate sticks that become hella overrated during this one particular day of a year."

"We share those with people we like," Shoichi chuckled, loudly opening the pack and getting out two pockies.

"Hmm..." Ai rubbed his chin and then his face reflected something akin to a smug smile as he remembered seeing a guy and a girl sharing one on their way here. "You mean as "like-like"?"

"Yep," the man winked at him.

"Then it's like another Valentine's Day, huh?" came a michevious giggle in response.

"There are many holidays like this," Yusaku spoke again. "Valentine's, International Hug Day, International Kiss Day..."

"One does not need a special occasion to let others know about their warm feelings," Shoichi laughed, then paused a little and looked right into the boy's emerald eyes. "Hey, Yusaku?"

"Hm?"

Before he could blink a pocky was already in Shoichi's mouth.

"What is it?" slightly frowned, the boy knew perfectly what this was, but decided to confirm it just in case.

"You know," Shoichi grinned with the chocolate stick pressed tightly between his teeth. "Pocky?"

"Kusanagi-san..."

"C'mon, it's a crime to not do it today."

Yusaku froze there for a moment. Shoichi was sitting on his chair right next to him, his face so relaxed and serene, his firmly shut. 

Unevitably, the boy felt his cheeks rapidly heating up, the heart in his chest began fluttering akin to a little bird striving to break out of his rib cage and into freedom. This wasn't actually the first time Yusaku experienced his body and soul reacting weirdly whenever Kusanagi-san was around. As more and more months added to the time they spent together, Yusaku's heart grew restless each time Kusanagi-san gave him one of his smiles... and Yusaku sincerely thought that those were the warmest he had ever seen in his life.

"There-there, Yusaku-chan!" Ai sneered, secretly cheering as his partner moved his chair closer, approaching Shoichi a bit more.

Yusaku failed to hear the Ignis's commentary as it drowned in the rabid pounding of his heart. Kusanagi-san's face... so familiar and dear, his lips kept firmly holding the goddamn chocolate stick, beckoning Yusaku to hold onto its opposite side. The entire universe narrowed down to this tiny piece of space, the answers to all the questions that has been keeping Yusaku strangely awkward near Kusanagi-san rested on this end of the pocky.

Bite... he just needed to bite in it, right?

"Hehehe," Ai giggled. "There you... eeeh?!"

Shoichi's own eyes shot wide open as everything happened almost with the speed of light: the pocky abruptly pulled out of his mouth, carelessly thrown to the side and Yusaku's lips coming crashing down on his. The man barely managed to suck in a breath through his nose as sudden warmth spread throughout his entire body, filling his very heart with sunshine. And this sunshine couldn't rival the one he felt due to having a great income today. It was... undesribably gentle and sweet.

Shoichi's arms trembled as he wrapped them around Yusaku's waist, totally ready to fully indulge into the unexpected yet absolutely enjoyable display of the boy's feelings, a hundred of butterflies fluttered in frenzy within his stomach, but then... it ended as abruptly as it began when Yusaku pulled away from him, leaving his lips alone and tingling with discontent.

"I..." Yusaku rasped in a breathy voice as he clumsily wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, looking shyly to the side with his cheeks rosy pink. "I don't think we need something so superficial... to stick together after all."

"Huh..?" Shoichi's mind was only partially functional due to his own heat haze wrapping his head, especially concentrated on his beetroot red face.

"W-What I mean to say is..." Yusaku paused for a moment and then breathed out the words in one quick go: "I'mHappyToBeByYourSideShoichiSan. ILikeShoichiSanALot."

And then there was yet another agonizing eternity-long silence.

"What are you..?" but before Shoichi could fanthom a proper thought, Yusaku had already grabbed his bag and his Duel Disc.

"Hey!" Ai pretented to "lose balance" as the boy's movements were uncharacteristically clumsy and hasty.

"I'm sorry," Yusaku mumbled, not even looking at Shoichi as he hurried out of the truck. "I'm going home. See you later."

"Ah..."

Shoichi was left alone in his truck with nothing but the pack of pockies falling out of his feeble hand and his heart still drumming.

"Whoa-whoa!" Ai attempted to catch running Yusaku's attention. "What the? Why are you fleeing away?!"

He never received any of the expected "keep quiet"s from his Origin.

Yusaku ran through the city bathed in gentle sunset as his own heart pounded, both excited and somehow frightened at the same time.

Because for the briefest of the moment when his and Kusanagi-san's lips touched the abyss within his heart seemed to completely cease out of existence... and Yusaku was not ready for it.

At least not just yet.


End file.
